Annoying Orange 7: Passion of the Fruit
Plot Orange meets Passion Fruit who he immediately develops a crush on. That's when Grapefruit comes in and starts being mean to Orange, while Orange is annoying him at the same time. Passion can't take what they're doing to each other anymore and just as she is about to say what she prefers, Grpaefruit gets sliced up by Knife. Passion thinks the kitchen is terrible, but then Orange tells her to ask Pear how good it is. But Pear would just rather die. Script *Orange: (mumbling) I'm bored. Whoa! Who's that? What do you have? *Passion Fruit: Hey! Watch the merchandise, buddy! *Orange: Whoa! *Passion Fruit: Oh! Hey! How's it goin'? *Orange: Hey! Uh, uh, I'm an orange. *Passion Fruit: Uh, are you okay? *Orange: You're beautiful! *Passion Fruit: laughs No. I'm just a passion fruit. *Orange: More like passion cute! *Passion Fruit: Uh, that's passion fruit. *Orange: I'm an orange! *Passion Fruit: Yeah, I like your peel, dimples are totally adorable! *Orange: laughs *Grapefruit: I swear to God! You put me down right now or you're gonna see some kung fu voodoo! *Passion Fruit: Grapefruit?! Wow! I can't believe you made it! *Orange: Oh. You know him? *Grapefruit: You know it, buddy! cackles *Passion Fruit: It's not like that, we met in the bag on the way over. *Grapefruit: Hey, who's the kumquat?! Is he a friend of yours? *Passion Fruit: We just met. He's been, you know, keeping me company. *Grapefruit: Hey Passion! Do you watch me flex? Check it out! flexs *Passion Fruit: Uh, yeah! You did that earlier. *Grapefruit: flexing *Orange: to Grapefruit Hey! Is the chubby orange gonna fart?! *Grapefruit: Whoa! Did that twerp just call me chubby?! *Passion Fruit: Uhhhh...... *Orange: Yeah! You really let yourself go! They should call you Chubby McChubby Orange... 'cause your chubby. laughs *Grapefruit: Hey bleep! I'm a bleep grapefruit! Do you know what that means?! *Orange: Whoa! Chubby McChubby's got a potty mouth! *Grapefruit: It means I can kick your bleep 6 ways from bleep! *Passion Fruit: Is that really necessary?! *Grapefruit: Hey, Orange! I'm talking to you! How many squats can you do, huh?! *Orange: What's a squat? *Grapefruit: Exactly! Let me spell it out for you: chicks dig the grapefruit, ain't that right, baby! *Passion Fruit: Uh, not really! *Grapefruit: Oh Orange, you're out of your league! You should go hit on a blueberry or something! *Orange: "Grapefruit"? More like "Apefruit"! Are you chubby 'cause you ate all the bananas? laughs *Grapefruit: Hey! Zip the lip, Onion Dip! *Orange: I'm not an onion! *Grapefruit: You're right. You're a grape! *Orange: Nu-uh! No I'm not! *Grapefruit: Then why are you so full of "wine" (whine)? laughs Ohh! *Passion Fruit: (to Grapefruit) Shut up! What is wrong with you?! Seriously, you think I care about flexing?! And why are you talking about squats?! You don't even have legs! *Orange: laughs *Passion Fruit: (to Orange) And you! Who cares if he's a little, you know, round?! All you do is make weird noises and call him fat! How shallow are you?! *Orange: I'm not shallow, I'm an orange. *Passion Fruit: Wow! What is wrong with me? This happens every time I go out: It's always the jerk and the weirdo. If that's the choices, I'd rather take- *Orange: Knife? *Passion Fruit: Huh? *Orange: Knife? *Grapefruit: screams *Passion Fruit: Oh my god! *Orange: Whoa! Grapefruits beside himself. *Grapefruit: screaming Ow! Owwww! Do you know how much this hurts?! screaming *Orange: Well, hey! At least he's not such a sourpuss now! laughs Ow! *Passion Fruit: That's the most messed up thing I've ever seen! *Orange: You should have seen Tomato, that was bad. *Passion Fruit: This kitchen is awful. How do you stand it? *Orange: Oh, it's not so bad, just ask Pear. *Pear: Somebody, please! Kill me now!